Detention? or more
by Sasori The Puppeteeer
Summary: Naruto has a thing for his English teacher Uvhiha Sasuke. When he gets a detention one day.. will it be JUST detention or will something happen between a teacher and a student?
1. Chapter 1

Okey before I start this.. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS but I wish I did ;)

this idea is all mine. :D

We were in class. English class. Uchiha Sasuke, my English teacher. How I know his first name? Ah well. I call research and my best friend Inuzuka Kiba calls its 'stalking'. We are learning about 'Martyn Pig' weird book. What happens is that, he kills his dad but he didn't mean to? I don't know..I wasn't paying much attention. No. Don't ask why, cause I'm not going to tell you!

"Hey Naruto!"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!" I looked at my loud mouth friend Kiba. His brown spiky hair went down to his eyes. He smelled of dogs. "What is it dog-boy?" yes, I did just call him that. The thing is, he likes dogs. A lot. Well, I don't blame him. He probably inherited from other family members. His whole family are dog lovers. Heh. "Did you zoon out again?" He asked, almost bored. "Yeah, I guess" I wasn't looking at him any more. My eyes were locked on Mr. Uchiha. His black onyx eyes deep of not emotion, his black shine hair... Spiked up like... Well all it reminds me of is duck butt, but it still looked sexy.

"Uzumaki!"

"Yes. Sir?" OMG! The way he said my name is juts... no comment. I love his sexy voice. "Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?!" yeah... and daydreaming of how you would moan out my name while we.. Okey lets not go THAT far.

"Yes, sir"

"oh really? What did I just say?" yeah.. what DID you say?!

" You said that ugh.."

The next thing I know is that he's face to face with me, eyes full of anger.

"Uzumaki Naruto! How many times have I tolled you to listen?! This is the last time! You have one hour after school with me, you hear me young man?!". One hour. One whole hour with him ^_^ OMG! That's going to be so cool.

"Yes sir, I understand" I licked my lips, he was too close. I could literally feel his warm breath on my nose.

"Okey" he sighed and walked back. Hmm. His ass looks hawt. The way it moved. Swish swoosh swish swoosh. For the rest of the lesson, I was staring at my English teacher. The body. The way his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, giving me a slight view of his pale chest. His shirt again, so tight on his muscled chest. I felt my self grow. GOD! Just the sight of him is making me hard!

My boxers felt uncomfortable. I had to relies my erection. It started to be quit painful now. So I raised my hand. "Yes Uzumaki?". Did I say I love his voice? If not I'll say it now. I fricking love the way he says my name! "May I go to the toilet?" "what for?". What does he mean by that? "I need to go... You know.. Nature's calling.. Heh"

"I'm afraid I cant let you go during detention, Uzumaki" "NO! It feels weird to be.. I-I mean It feels weird to hold it in" I rubbed the back of my neck, grinning sheepishly. Phew. That was close.

I don't like the way he's looking at me. As if he knew what I'm hiding. Hope not. That would be embarrassing, getting hard over a teacher.

"Uzumaki... Are you hiding something?" DID HE KNOW?!" Fuck... "What do you mean, Sir?" "ah. never mind, Naruto". Did he.. just smirk at me? "Hey Sir?" "Yes, Naruto?" "How much longer till I'm allowed to go?" this is getting uncomfortable. And it doesn't seem right. Some thing's wrong with Mr. Uchiha. And I don't like it. Oh wait a minute.. how the hell did he get so close? When..how?.. wow. Sometimes I wonder.. Is he a ninja? Heh, oh common Naruto don't be ridiculous... but maybe? Okey. I have to stop these thoughts!

"Naruto, you'll be able to go when your punishment is over". Yes he did smirk at me, I'm sure of it. It suits him. He he. But what punishment? I cocked an eyebrow at him, in confusion. "what?". "You heard me" That evil chuckle.. there's something fishy about it. The way his voice deepened and his shoulders bounced. It looked so we~

My mind went blank. I forgot where I was, how I got there and even what I was doing. Why? 'Cause Sasuke's warm lips were sealed on my own. Yes he is kissing me. OMG! He's kissing me! What? Yes! His tongue was hot wet and slippery, touching and sucking on my own. It felt good. Really good. My dick was rising, pulsing, screaming for relies! I suddenly felt really cold, not knowing why. I moaned when his long fingers pinched my already hard nipple. Wait, how did he get my shirt of? Oh, wow. I'm telling you, HE'S AN NINJA!

"sir!" I moaned. It made me even more excited when he rubbed my erection through my school trousers. He smirked when he found what I was hiding. "hard already, are we?" I blushed. Yea, I know. I fricking blushed. In this situation, the I dreamed of every English lesson. And when it actually happens.. I blush, cheeks turning into crimson red colour. He smirked, again. And I knew something bad is going to happen. He sat me on top of him, facing my flushed red face. Our erections rubbed against each other. He moaned. Very quite and sexy moan. A moan so hot, that it makes it hard to resist the urge to fuck him right here right now. No mercy.

"Just call me Sasuke, Naruto" Hid dick was rising. He was fully hard. It felt kind of weird to feel the warmth of his dick against my own, but I liked it. I really did. I was fully hard by now. I imagined us on a bed, me bending over stretching out my cheeks making my ass hole stand out. I can imagine you teasing my little tight hole with the erected head of your dick, going in and out. Still teasing. Or even you thrusting in and out of me, using your tongue. Making me moan your name out, from all the pleasure as I cum all over the white sheets.

I came back to reality when he was sucking on my pink hard nipple, pinching and rolling the other. I bit my lip, trying hard to hold in my moan. "Don't hold it, Naruto. I want to hear you moan out my name under me, as I fuck you hard making you cum in no time over and over again". He bit on my nipple really lightly. Just his teeth brushing over it, making me moan his name out. "hmm your moan was hot, naruto". He made me stand up, unzipping my school trousers. I stared, wide eyed as he took of my boxers. My erected penis popped up. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small ether. I guess you can say 20cm long is a average size?

My cheeks flushed crimson red, of all the embarrassment. Here I was, with no boxers on, touched by my male English teacher. And I love it. His hot mouth made contact with my hard member. His tongue going all around the head, before he swallowed my whole length. Shiver went down my spine of all the pleasurable feeling he was giving me. I whimpered, moaning out his name loud, as he swallowed my whole length again this time making me relies the warm white liquid into his mouth. Holy fuck.. I squirted semen into my English teachers mouth!

Panting hard, I stared at him as he swallowed all of my cum. He was amazing dick sucker. Blower. What ever its called. Heh heh. He took his jeans and boxers off relieving a 25cm fully erected dick. I just stared. "Like what you see?" I nodded, not taking my eyes of it. "touch it, feel how hard it is" he said it! I grabbed his long penis and started to wank it. Hearing him whimper and moan made it hard to resit the urge to pounce him there. "Blow me!" he didn't have to ask twice. I was on my knees straight away, blowing my teacher off. Hearing him moan. I was aiming for him to moan my name out...

"Na-Naruto! I'm gonna.. aaaah!" yes ! He said it! He moaned my name out! I made it! My thoughts were interrupted by a warm yet sticky liquid poured down my throat. I swallowed the rest and said " you taste nice" which is true.. he does. "It's not a punishment if you enjoy it" he smirked. And I swallowed hard. Okey now I'm scared.. he started to rub my dick making it stand yet again. When I was hard, he started to put his clothes on and told me to get dressed. " hurry up, your detention is over". What. The. Fuck. ?! He made me hard and now he's telling me this? "what? But...". "But what?". He smirked. "You made me hard and now your telling me this...?" " yes that is your punishment". He leaned down, kissed my hard member and left the room. I just stared... Tomorrow won't be the same!

just so you know.. this ain't over. My friend -.- made me do another part to this so it will be as chapter 2 ONLY 2 CHAPTESR! Well yeah. I'm not finished the 2nd part but I'm almost done :D hope you liked this one. (its my first ever lemon so be nice) BYE BYE DUMBFUCKERS! ( heh got that from a fan fiction heh)


	2. part 2

(I just want say something to someone known as "usuratonkachi-chan" on …. hehe) "hey, here's the part 2 you were literally begging for. So yeah. I'm still working on 'stuck in a elevator' it's really starting to get hot. My friends says so .. just wait for that one ;) " and a lot thanks to people that reviewed part 1 and who liked it. Heh I never expected for so many people to like my 1st ever lemon but wow.. :D so yeah. Here's part 2.. :P

It was the day after that hot detention with Mr. Uchiha. 8:30am in the morning. My wet dream was interrupted by that loud thing ordinary people call 'alarm clock'. I officially hate that thing! That dream was getting interesting. Sasu- I mean Sir was about to thrust into me, when he suddenly started to sing " I'm at the payphone trying to call home... WAKE UP!" Get my point? So that's why I hate it so much.

Well, it's 8:50am and I'm late for school. I'm still at home, and I'm suppose to leave at this time. Taking a hot relaxing bath is much better. After 15 minutes of bath, I got dressed and ready to leave for school when I got a message from...

"_hello Naruto, yesterday was nice, hope you liked your little punishment and if you want more.. You know all you have to do is get in trouble again ;)"_

I froze on spot. Staring wide eyed at the message. He wanted more. I wanted more too. I miss the way he would moan, the way _I_ would moan from all of his touches. The pleasurable feeling. His tongue on mu full erected member. The tingling feeling I got, when I squirted into his mouth. All of my muscles tickled at that moment. It felt weird, yet beautiful. Yep I miss all of that.

'Uzumaki Naruto' I signed into the late detention list and made way to my 2nd period. English. Walking through the corridor, I was rehearsing my magnificent speech as to why I'm late to my lesson. It sounded great in my head as million of mini Sasuke's clapped at my speech. I stopped in front of a white door. Room 44. Mr. Uchiha's room, _and _my English lesson. I've put on my 'I'm-cool-don't-mess-with-me' attitude, took deep breath in and exhaled it then entered the room. Well this is bound to get interesting.

"Sorry I'm late sir. I got distracted on the path of life" I was grinning like madman. The whole class started snickering and laughing at my great attempt to piss the Uchiha off. When sir turned around to face me, my attitude dropped and I'm probably standing there, face bright red like a tomato.

"why hello there, Uzumaki, how nice of you to join us" I looked away from his smirking face and locked my eyes with the now so interesting black carpet floor. The floor is interesting when I'm in trouble.

"I appreciate your apology, but I'm afraid that would be a detention after school.". My face lit up. 'WHOOP WHOOP!' went inside me, 'DETENTION WITHOUT TRYING'. "How long, Sir?" well then, how long will my "punishment" be this time? "It will be 15 minutes if you won't mess around in my class" His eyes looked me up and down, and I felt my self grow. "Now, have a seat Naruto" memory of him moaning my name out yesterday, made me even harder. My boxers were killing me! Too tight! Need more space.. freedom. Anything! Slowly, I walked to my seat, trying not to cause any harsh friction to make me moan. I sat down and took my book out.

30 minutes into the lesson, and I have no idea what we're doing. And I have my reasons..

1.I'm hard! And it's hard not to think about being hard!

boxers are too tight! I'm worried that if I move in anyway, the movement will somehow reach my dick and that would make me moan.

's staring at me! And he probably knows, which makes it even worse!

"Hey dude, you okay?" I looked at my concerned friend Kiba. Ever got that awesome feeling that people actually care when you think they don't? Yup, I get that all the time. "Yeah, I'm fine.". What ? You expected to tell him something like 'no I'm not fine! I got so hard over ouch teacher!' nu-uh I don't think so. I may look girly to you, but I don't act girly. Yeas people I'm a boy not a girl! Don't mistake me for girl! God.. well you see when I was younger, people used to mistake me for a girl. And they still do sometimes. Some people say it's cause of my bright gold like blonde spiky hair. And some say it's cause of my deep ocean blue eyes. Once when I was 14-15 I was walking home from Kiba's and got nearly molested by this drunk that though my figure looked rather feminine. Think whatever, but I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

Or do I?...

PEEA paragraphs. I always hated them. I don't even know how to do them. so.. here I am, in class, still hard as fuck, trying to figure out how to do year 8 work. Slowly, I raised my hand in the hair, waiting for Sir to come over. "Yes naruto?" "I don't get the task, hehe" I scratched the back of my neck, smiling sheepishly. A habit of mine. He sighed and walked up to my desk. "What don't you understand, Naruto?" he runned his hand through his raven hair. "everything. I don't get the PEEA paragraphs" he looked at me, then at my book and then sighed again. " this is year 8 work. Don't tell me you don't get it." I looked at him, grinning and smirked. " you're in year 11 and don't get this? Really Naruto, how old are you.." I tried to snatch my pen up and write something when he got hold of my book and said " Just leave it Naruto, you'll do it after school" The bell went and I packed my stuff away. Al I could think of was the detention i'll have after school.

When I entered the classroom 44 second time that day, this time after school. The room was dark and silent, giving out gloomy feeling.

"hello" I said in the dark as I walked further in. No answer. "Mr. Uchiha?" I asked again. No answer. "as I approached the teachers desk I spoke again, " Sir? You in here?" nothing again. I sat down at the teachers chair and span around "wheee!" I cheered then looked at my desk in the class.

Dude he has full view of what ever I do! You can see everything! .. hmm does he look at me while I'm working? The door locked and I span my head around, nothing was there. The lights turned on and Mr. Uchiha was standing by the door, smirking.

"Hello, Naruto. What are you doing in my seat?" when he said that, I stood up tripping over my leg falling face down on the hard ground. I stood up immediately. He laughed. Evilly. I swallowed the lump that started to form in my throat. "Hai. Sir" his smirk dropped and he put his serious expression on. "Call me Sasuke, Naruto" the smirk appeared again. "Hai, Sasuke" I looked him in the eyes. His stare was cold, but full of lust. Just stare made me sweat at places I shouldn't be sweating. He walked towards me getting closer as I backed backwards, my back meeting the wall with a thud. And I knew it was a bad move..

I was against the wall, no where to go, no where to hide. He pinned my hands above my head. His black onyx eyes, full of lust yet slight glint of.. love? I looked him in the eyes, confused. Leaning forward, he pressed his hot lips on my own. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to go in. I parted my lips slightly and he pushed his slippery tongue in my mouth inside the warmth of my mouth. Our tongues danced together fighting for dominance. I gave up after a while and melted into the kiss. He was amazing kisser. Using his tongue as a paint brush he drew circles inside my mouth, around my tongue. I moaned into the kiss. We parted for oxygen, breathing heavily, saliva connecting us.

His hot hand wondered under my shirt stroking my tanned chest. My cheeks were crimson red, his hot hand made it's way up to my nipple, whilst other started to work on the buttons of my shirt. He unbuckled my my belt and my school trousers slid down my legs to the floor. My shirt was off, leaving the orange tie hang loose on my neck going down to my tanned stomach, revealing a 4 pack and hard pink nipples. He started to kiss my neck leaving love marks and Hickeys.

"AAA-ah Sasuke.. Ngh!" I moaned when his hot tongue made contact with my hard nipple, sucking hard. His black soft hair tickled my skin as he made kiss trail down to my boxers. He looked at the bump in my boxers. He smirked.

"stop staring at it. You're making me embarrassed." I blushed. He rubbed my hard dick through the fabric of my boxers. "Ngh.. Sas- AH!" I moaned out. He stood up and stared into my ocean-blue eyes. "Naruto..." "Y-yes Sasuke?" "are you virgin?" I gulped. Why is he asking? God. "yes" "good"

he smirked before pressing his lips against mine, drawing circles in side my mouth. He was the God of kissing.

My eyes widened , when his warm hand stroked the head of my erection. "Ngh! Aaah!" I moaned as he started to wank me. My hands fell to his shoulders. My legs felt like jelly. It felt good. Too good. The warmth of his hand on my hard dick felt beautiful. "Ngh Sas-aaa I'm gonna c-" he pressed his thumb on top of my dick not letting me cum. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "you're not allowed to cum until I tell you you can. Understood?" why is being like that? Such a jerk. Well duh I won't be able to hold in till you tell me to relies. With all those touches and kisses and not now especially 'cause I'm hard! Well at least he can't read my mind. Hehe... Can he? Panting hard, I felt my jelly legs go all funny and jiggly. The want for relies calmed down. He looked me in the eyes, his onyx eyes, full of lust. We stood there, just staring at each other, I until I couldn't hold it any more. I wanted him. His body. The want, the need for his body won't go away. I got hold of his tie and smashed our lips together, leaving him stunned and surprised as I nibbled on his bottom lip.

I flipped him over, so his back was against the wall and pushed my knee up in between his legs. I felt his hot member rise, as I moved my knee side to side. He moaned. A hot moan. "Nghh wha-aah-t are yo-you doing?!" he tried to talk in between the moans. "It's time to taste your own medicine" I giggled as his eyes widened. My tanned hand travelled under his shirt and met his hard nipple then pinched it slightly. He moaned my name out loud. Without knowing I was against the wall again. My back hit the hard wall with a thud. He took my orange boxers of making my erection pop up. I watched him get on his knees, and I moaned when the wet sensation oh his tongue met my hard dick. His slippery tongue went around the head, as he licked of the pre-cum. He licked my full length from bottom to the top sending shivers down my spine, then put my whole length into his mouth, swallowing here and there.

"Ngh aaah" I moaned and screamed as his finger slid of my ass and out again. It felt uncomfortable. And weird. His long finger made rhythm with the rhythm of him sucking me off. My muscles jiggled and supressed as I squirted into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. He took his fingers out of my ass and swallowed the hot white substance that was still in his mouth. He looked at my half naked figure, picked me up and walked up to his chair, sitting down and me on top of him.

He got hold of my tie and pulled me into a kiss. Our lips smashing together. I moaned into the kiss, as he pinched my nipple. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He was now half naked just his tie hanging loose on his neck."take of my jeans and boxers for me" he commanded and I followed. I took his jeans off then his boxers his 25cm long dick staring right at me as I sat back on his lap. His hands went to my bum and stroked the cheeks of my ass. He slapped my ass cheek and I yelled. He then stretched my cheeks apart and slid his finger inside of me. My grip on his shoulders tightened as he fingered my ass-hole. My lips were bleeding and swollen from all the biting on it. "AAAAAH!" I screamed, as he added 1 more finger. "it hurts.. take it out!" I begged him, and he added one more finger. My nails digged in his skin, going through his flesh. I feel like I'm going to die. It hurts! It's fucking painful! "Don't worry, just relax it's going to get better" he went in and out few more times then took them all out.

I was panting hard. Eyes watery and one tear rolling down my cheek. He fished a bottle out of his bag and squirted some of the lotion on his palm, rubbing his palms together then coating his dick with the substance I figured was lube. It smelt like strawberry. He picked me up slightly and sat me back down, his hard dick penetrating my ass slightly. My eyes widened as he slid his hard member into me slowly going all the way down deep inside of me. "AA-AH it hu-hurts please... t-take it out.. please" I said tears rolling down my cheeks. He was all the way in. "shh relax it will be good. I promise. Just relax and enjoy this, okay?" he wiped my tears away and stroked my lips as he said those words. I relaxed my tense muscles and told him to move. "But please.. gently" my ocean-blue eyes were full of tears as he pulled my body up and then down again. After few thrusts, I got used to the pain and moved up and down on my own.

"NGH! THERE! HIT IT AGAIN!" I moaned, as he hit my prostate again. I kept on moaning, as he kept on hitting that spot. "Naru.. I'm really close now!" my eyes widened as I felt my climax build up " me too" … "AAAAH!" we moaned together as we climaxed. His sperm squirting inside of me and my own on his pale chest. I collapsed on his chest, hugging him as sleep over took me. We fell asleep.

1 hour later..

when I woke up, I realized few things.

I was still at school, naked

Sasuke's dick was still inside of me

He was asleep

I tried to wake him up, but he kept on sleeping. I kissed him and pinched his nipple and walla! He woke up. "hey, Naruto" he smiles and I smiled back. " I probably should go..." I suggested and he nodded in agreement. But when I tried to get of, I couldn't. He got stuck inside of me. "how the heck did this happen?!" I screeched and he just shrugged his shoulders. " you have to make me hard" "how?" he took his time to think then spoke again. "wank in front of me while moaning" I just stared at him . "seriously?" "yes" I sighed and nodded.

I got hold of my soft dick and started to pump it. "Ngh.. S-Sasuke!" I moaned. My eyes widened as I felt Sasuke's dick rise in side of me. I stroked it more squeezing it a bit. I felt Sasuke's dick grow harder and moaned. When Sasuke wa sfully hard, I pulled my self of off him and got to my knees straight away. I got hold of Sasukes dick and started to suck him off. He moaned few times before squirting into my mouth. I swallowed the sweet substance, got dressed and left Sasuke to him self. HAHAHA this is the way to end this. As I walked down the corridor I laughed.

The end

OMG this took so long to upload and soo soo soooo sorry for that.. but it's longer then the other. And the boys had some hot action there ;) so I hope you guys like it? Well review follow .. blah blah THAANK YOU

...btw there will be no more parts. I made part 2 cause some one literally FORCED me to . Hehe **rubs the back of my neck smiling sheepishly**


End file.
